Underwater navigation graphical user interfaces (GUIs), such as navigation board images rendered by a graphics processing unit on a display, can be configured to emphasize the existence of dangerous conditions to users. These underwater navigation GUIs are usable on the displays of a variety of maritime vehicles, navigation boards or diver propulsion devices. Additionally, such interfaces can be configured to improve the situational awareness of users.
The navigation board images on such interfaces may integrate rotational information with navigation information. A transparent compass in a navigation board image can indicate ascent and descent information relative to the current location, bearing and surroundings of the corresponding maritime vehicle. The transparent compass may also indicate roll information relative to the current location, bearing and surroundings of the corresponding maritime vehicle.
Ascent and descent information relative to the current location of the maritime vehicle in the water column can be used to determine that a current ascent rate, descent rate, or water depth indicates the trajectory of the maritime vehicle or user is unviable. The transparent compass may indicate the criticality of this unviable ascent rate, descent rate, or water depth using a color of the corresponding rotational orientation indicator. The color may be changed to a different shade or to a different color altogether to indicate closer progression to the unviable threshold. When the unviable threshold is exceeded, significant medical risks to the user or others in the vicinity of the user can be present.
The transparent compass and sonar screen or map may be used together in a navigation board image to highlight other dangerous conditions. The transparent compass can be oriented relative to the location of the user or maritime vehicle on the navigation board image. In this way, the user may identify an object or event and directly and accurately navigate the user or maritime vehicle to the identified object or event using the sonar or map in conjunction with the compass. The relative orientation of the user or maritime vehicle to the identified object or event can be determined using the combined sonar or map and compass.